


【Brujay】CPR教程

by Vonxhang



Category: Batman: Under the Red Hood, DC - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 产乳, 人外, 伪直男蝙蝠过往BG史提及, 双性Jason, 榨奶, 睡奸, 触手
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonxhang/pseuds/Vonxhang
Summary: 一个伪直男蝙蝠，和他绝望的基佬养子做的一个梦。





	【Brujay】CPR教程

【雷点注意！】  
【双性Jay，产乳/榨乳】  
【触手，人外】  
【伪直男蝙蝠的BG过往史提及】

五分钟前，Jason在脱手摔下高楼的时候感到一股久违的熟悉又安稳的寒冷。

遭受重击的侧脑仍使耳朵嗡鸣作响，此刻耳道被涌入的海水填满，震耳欲聋的水流声让他脑袋更痛。挣扎地动作僵窒了片刻，才又靠着常年战斗与求生的本能恢复。Jason背过手用力擦擦自己左眼，那上面有一道出血的伤疤，像是在能见度本就低的海水中罩上了一层红色滤镜。操，Jason在心里咒骂，他敏锐的感官和尖锐直觉都被伤势所干扰，甚至无法分辨出自己是不是还头朝下地向海底坠落着。在寒冷苦涩地刺痛钻进他嘴角伤口，逼迫他吐出最后一口气时，他恍惚看到一个黑色的影子。

生活真的无时无刻不在证明它能更操蛋一些，求生本能让Jason向着那个虚幻的黑影伸出手。

 

1.  
哥谭遇袭。  
蝙蝠侠驾车穿过战区，清理小巷中游荡的异界生物。黑暗正义联盟正试图在空中撑起一个保护罩，好把战斗限制在高空，来减少无辜市民被魔法伤害的可能性。  
Jason并不那么常跟魔法打交道。当砸上蝙蝠车的时候，他的脑子里仍然一片混乱，仿佛沉在浓黑的深海里，心跳异常，难以呼吸。Bruce心头随着车顶响声猛得顿了一下，立即翻出车查看落在上面的人。他知道红头罩一定会出现，毕竟从墙角浓黑里钻出的魔物四处肆掠，无论是警局还是其他组织都不可能袖手旁观。但Bruce没想过能在这么大的哥谭里偶遇对方，还是直接遇上了这样不省人事的对方。蝙蝠迅速检查了一下他的头骨与胸肋，并没有发现任何致命伤。但青年的头罩碎了半块，露出紧皱的眉头和被血液浸透的额发脸颊。Bruce半扛着他将人放进车里，卸下他头罩，将车内紧急使用的氧气罩套上他脑袋。  
“呼叫蝙蝠侠。”巴里的声音从通讯器里传来，有点应接不暇的气喘吁吁，“我将它们都引到中心喷泉了，你最好尽快过来。”Bruce抚过青年受伤的额角，启动自动驾驶并给Alf发了消息。Jason的全部反应只是哽了一下，似是呛水般收缩腹部，随即瘫软身体窝进了座椅。蝙蝠侠看着车内屏幕亮起连接成功的柔和蓝光，抬手射出抓钩枪，向着车离开的反方向奔去。“收到，正在过来。”  
在蝙蝠洞的Alf看着屏幕上的红色小点急速向着韦恩庄园奔回，拉开了无菌室的手术床。

Bruce回到蝙蝠洞的时候，只看到无菌室的亮着的灯光。Alf似乎是先处理别的事情去了，又或者想给他们俩独处的机会。这里只躺着那个青年。让Bruce推门进去的时候有一瞬间的恍惚，这就像是一切发生之前。但这虚幻的快乐一瞬间就被蝙蝠黑漆漆的心理定势给阻断了。  
没有区别，即使是在那“一切”发生前，这也都没有区别。Jason一直在不停地受伤，Bruce却选择视而不见。  
包括现在。  
Bruce明白，从小巷那夜他带走男孩之后，他所受的每一道伤其实都来自于自己。  
男人拉过凳子在床边坐下，Jason额角的伤痕已经缝合完毕。Alf把Jason脸上的血污都擦干净了，Bruce借着暖光查看青年干净的脸，一边看那份详尽的体检报告，一边撩高了睡衣检查对方腰侧胸腹的淤青。  
不知道是不是他的错觉，Bruce总觉得对比起老管家最新提供的体检数据，Jason的胸腹看上去要相对…丰腴一些。  
除了皮肉伤和轻微的脑震荡外没有其他危险，这就足够让人放心了。男人活动了一下脖子，起身上楼准备冲个澡再下来，直觉告诉他，如果Jason醒来的时候没有人看着，他可能会顺手砸了自己新装的监控台和车再迅速溜走。  
Jason的呼吸和心跳十分平稳，熟睡般躺在那儿，偶尔抽动的眉角暴露了他并不像看上去那么安稳。他还在那个幻觉里下坠，像是从哥谭湾跌进了深不见底的海沟。Jason四处张望，他之前让他伸出手的那个求助对象不在上面，也没有拉住自己。他觉得自己额头的伤止住血了，终于让他眼前的红色滤镜被摘掉。Jason尝试在虚空混沌间转动方向，突然看到那个黑影子出现在自己脚下。  
多可笑，我还指望让一个快沉到海底的家伙把我从水里捞出去。Jason自嘲着，又低咒一声，双腿摆动冲那个黑色的身影潜下，往着虚空深处追去。

2.  
Bruce换上睡衣重新走进无菌室，他被眼前所见的惊了一瞬。现在不是错觉了，操。Bruce丢开自己的马克杯，摁下呼叫键，立马扯开躺着的人的衣服。果然不是错觉，一对如同进入青春期少女的胸乳挺在那儿，挺立的乳头把属于青年那薄薄的前胸脂肪带得看上去十分…有手感。Jason的身体正在发生变化，而且自然地像是在经历二次发育一般平和。  
“还没休息吗蝙蝠？”Zatanna显然还在忙，尽管已经铺就了保护结界，还是有不少人被混乱的魔咒击中。  
“是，我在看这次袭击带来的影响。”Bruce忍不住伸出手指，压在Jason的倒数第三肋骨上，小心得欲盖弥彰，指腹下包裹着脂肪的肌肉变得温热柔软。“会…出现生理变化？”  
Zatanna一边听他说话一边又施了两个咒：“我现在处理的几个都没有单独指向变形咒，不过有昏睡的人，在梦中实现欲望的同时身体发生了变化。John刚刚处理了一个长牛角的家伙，阻止了他长出尾巴彻底变成一头牛。不过大部分人的欲望不在于改变自身。”Bruce收回手指，皱眉看着眼前昏睡不醒的男孩：“自身发生变化的该怎么处理？”  
“不严重的话，你可以不管它，我们已经解决了它们的释放者，这样的魔咒也不会持续超过一个月。但如果你想解决的话…”Zatanna停顿了一下，似乎是在考虑怎么用麻瓜的逻辑阐释魔法：“这个咒语控制下的感官与知觉可逆，蝙蝠。简单来说就是，触碰发生变化的部位，猜测他们幻想中的事物，并与他对话，唤醒他被幻觉掩藏的现实。亲近的人就可以实施，因为他们了解幻境。鉴于我知道你不会开口——需要帮助吗？”魔法师在通讯器那头笑出来。  
“不。”Bruce想都没想就拒绝了，他的手掌一下子覆在Jason的胸口，像是要替他遮住什么一样。但很快反应过来，他又被烫到了一般收回手：“不，暂时不用。”

Jason发出闷哼，一道黑色的烟雾落在他胸口，虚虚地拢在自己胸口。带着令人无法忽略的热度和力道缓慢凝聚成形。他有些慌乱地低头，他正在追的那个影子不知何时变换了位置，像一只巨大的海怪一样耸在他身后。操，Jason猛得蹬了它一脚，想要借力往远处逃。胸口那条触须突然收紧了，连带他踹过去的那只脚一起，把他整个人吸住，束缚在黑影的势力范围内。Jason挥舞着四肢想要避开它的触碰，但黑影不断分裂出细长的触须，一旦挨着他便具现成了强壮的漆黑的触须，布满了带着细小齿列的吸盘，像缠死猎物一般将他裹紧。只几秒钟，那团黑影已经用十多根粗细不一的触手将青年牢牢捆住了。最先被触摸到的胸口传来火烧一般的胀痛，Jason难以置信地低头看着自己胸隆起变软，那颗小肉粒肿起挺立，突兀地立在自己胸口。这鬼东西有毒，Jason痛苦地再次挣扎。却感到触手爬上了自己另一侧乳头，吸盘稳稳地扣上青年扁平的胸，吮吸轻啃，直到它像另一边一样，覆盖上一层柔软的脂肪。它在改造自己身体，Jason觉得自己胸口正在发痒发烫，他有些惊恐地夹紧伸进自己腿间的那条触手，后者正溶解了他的作战服，用触手舔上他的会阴。青年整个人颤抖起来：“住手！住手！你这恶心的东西。”他踢腾双腿想要减缓对方的速度，出乎意料的是，他隐隐约约知道自己会被这团黑气变成什么样子——那是他还不懂事的时候藏匿进心中最深的梦。

那次Bruce和他的女伴没有拉上窗帘。Jason在左翼的阁楼里，他被Alf允许在这里布置一个阅读和绘画用的安全屋。他坐在阁楼里，看着Bruce抚摸那个陌生的女人，看到Bruce的手掌揉搓饱满柔软的乳房，看到滑落的蓝色礼服，看到Bruce的手指探进陌生人的体内。

触手尖撩过Jason的腿根，他被这个怪物的毒素撩的面色潮红仰头呼吸，像是那个夏天傍晚的手淫一样令人沉沦。接着Jason感到自己下身一热，有一根手指粗细的触手探入了他才生成的雌穴里，一边挤开新生的甬道，一边赋予这个小洞以极乐的能力。

“或许我和Bruce该生个孩子，”女人笑着给Jason剥开糖纸，她最近总来这儿，并把他当做孩子一样哄：“如果他允许的话。他喜欢孩子对吗？他很喜欢你，也会喜欢自己的孩子的吧。”  
Jason只看到对方锁骨和后颈上暗红的吻痕。

触须顶到了新生阴道的最深处，Jason尖叫着压住自己小腹用力摇头。不，不，不能这样。他同时感到到自己乳尖酥痒发麻，小腹饱胀又空虚。急切地需要被填满。方才为他开辟身体的触手很快退出了，它顺着腰向上爬，把淫液蹭了Jason一身。最后停在他胸口，用细长的尖端抵着乳头，像是要把奶孔也开发出来般地包裹住吮吸，再撬开那个产乳用的小小孔道，舔吮搔刮。空虚的穴口被一根更粗些的触手打开，缓慢推进并抽插起来。乳头和新生的阴道，陌生的快感，被使用身体无可挣脱的虚弱，Jason的脑子为过量的刺激而胀痛着咬紧牙高潮了。

3.  
在给Jason全身连接上各种仪器的时间里，Bruce又呼叫了Zatanna一次，询问这个咒语的极限和对身体的影响。并收获了魔法师队伍的八卦关心：“我们知道你的回答会是‘隐私问题’，蝙蝠，不过我们还是想问问看，这位发生变化的重要人士是谁？”  
Bruce回头看了一眼躺在床上的人，有些无奈地切断了信号，重新坐回Jason身边。后者却眉头紧锁，身体微微颤抖。蝙蝠坐的位置恰好能看到Jason下身的变化，那里的裤子颜色突然深了一块。他犹豫了良久，犹豫是否该呼叫Alf来，Jason明显又在昏迷中经历了什么，他夹紧腿，猛地挣动一下，四肢像痉挛般绷紧，呼吸也停滞了片刻，连同心跳与血压一同飙升。

Bruce握住Jason的膝盖，压抑着呼吸向着男孩胯间探手，隔着布料抚上被浸成深色的股缝。指尖微微用力，陷入了本该是男性会阴的地方。柔嫩的唇肉隔着滑腻的布料被挤开，多出的那道肉缝烫手又湿润，丰润的雌性器官将男人的指节吞进半个，溢出更多体液来。Jason绷紧的四肢终于放松了些，呼吸却后知后觉地急促起来，终于让血氧量恢复正常。Bruce抬高Jason的臀将男孩睡裤拽到小腿，打开膝弯检查那个新生器官。没有出血，也没有任何不协调，仿佛那个位置生来就有两个性别的馈赠一样。Bruce握着他臀肉像两边分开，薄薄的阴唇被扯开，露出那个正不断溢出清液的小孔。他的手指抚过穴口，自下向上挤开粘膜，露出还未充血的阴蒂。完整，甚至算得上漂亮乖巧的女性器官。Bruce将润湿的中指浅浅插进一节指节，内里的蠕动清晰传达到他指尖上，引诱他向内再推进一节。他不知道这算不算一种鼓励，他都不知道这算不算在帮忙。Bruce暗骂一声抽出手指，躺在床上的人却突然向着他的方向歪过头，极小声的喊了一句Bruce。

Jason闻到了一股熟悉的味道，像是捉住了快要弥散殆尽的一束亮光，带着麝香与木香后调的湿润的须后水味道，混着微弱的湿润气息，极度地熟悉。他猛地睁开眼，这才发现自己刚刚可能是在新器官的高潮中失去了意识。他低头看看黑雾与具象化的触手，那东西已经爬满并从内到外占领了他的身体。“Bruce…”他为这味道清醒，但又感到羞耻地恶心。埋在他体内的黑色触手再一次动了起来，末端变得尖细，向更深处探索。不，Jason在快感中颤抖，他觉得自己因为被侵犯到了内脏而在漏水，同时清晰地感觉到一个新生的腔体在腹部成形。那条触手钻得更深，在他体内逐渐变得粗壮，再次抽插起来。操，Jason已经无法挣扎了，他被钉在这个东西上面，异样的快感从甬道尽头传来，他闭紧双眼憋住快要溢出的眼泪，张口咬住近处的触须，他不想为此呻吟，他讨厌这个，渴望且厌恶。Jason现在连眼前都被黑雾给笼住了，他挥舞着手臂试图挣脱，又或者是想要在这团黑色中寻找一个实体。但他什么都触碰不到。绝望的快感让他哭泣和窒息。

埋在Jason阴道中的手指已经换做了两根，他用不算轻地力道抽插指奸尚在昏迷的男孩，带得后者呼吸变速并偶尔漏出呻吟。这是个好现象——Bruce这样对自己说，绕是他也被现在的状况闹得脸热，Jason体内太过柔软湿润，他没办法控制自己为此勃起的生理。而且Jason的反应…他似乎需要这个。他的身体随着爱抚而镇定，心跳不再在临界值乱窜，呼吸不会突然中断，他新生的器官…因为触摸而湿的一塌糊涂，肉壁收缩蠕动，夹紧插进去的手指想让它们进得更深。Bruce当然明白这是什么意思，他有很长一段时间沉迷于与女性翻云覆雨。Jason的新器官想要被使用，或者说，这套器官是为了被使用而出现的。指奸满足不了他，Bruce两根手指埋在阴道里，屈指抠弄柔嫩的肉壁，挤压磨蹭柔软的小穴。同时将拇指压在他阴蒂上，浅浅的指甲搔刮充血的肉粒，每一揉摁就让Jason下腹抽动。他真的很敏感，这是个好现象，魔法师说过，浑然不动的昏睡才危险，而能对实体所处环境的行为予以反馈则表示联结增强，更容易唤醒。Bruce在插入第三根手指和确保对方不脱水中犹豫了片刻。

“或许我和Bruce该生个孩子，”女人笑着给Jason剥开糖纸，她最近总来这儿，并把他当做孩子一样哄：“如果他允许的话。他喜欢孩子对吗？他很喜欢你，也会喜欢自己的孩子的吧。”  
Jason只看到对方锁骨和后颈上暗红的吻痕。  
我恨她，Jason躲开了那个喂到嘴边的糖。这个女人仿佛在跟他炫耀，炫耀自己与生俱来的能力，炫耀她和Bruce的关系，炫耀他作为一个单薄干瘦毫无性吸引力的男孩所不能得到和提供的一切。  
但我是罗宾，Jason有些不服气地心想，虽然我是个男孩儿，但我可以做罗宾。罗宾更厉害。

Bruce能感受他Jason的身体还在经历变化，按照这套器官的精细程度来看，他不太怀疑子宫也会出现。又或者说，其实他能猜出一两分Jason遭遇的魔法会什么会发展成这样。他知道Jason隐藏的欲望是什么。  
他从未挑明了说过，因为Bruce知道自己不是擅长经营和建立关系的人，把一个年轻人拽入自己的漩涡不是他乐意看到的结果。但他也没有表现出拒绝，Bruce心情有些复杂地抬眼看了看Jason，低头凑近那副漂亮雌穴。他滥用了这份模糊的不伦情感，没有给予生长的阳光，也没有彻底抽走让它赖以生存的湿冷土壤。尽管没有人比他更能知道一个孤独蜷缩在小巷的灵魂有多渴望被照付和容纳。  
随着他手指插入，阴穴越发透出被玩开的熟红，Bruce低头亲吻他勃起的阴茎，探出舌尖沿着茎身下滑，含住那颗肿起的小肉粒。舌头拨开阴唇，配合手指一起舔吻整个阴部。口腔的温度让Jason挺起腰身，像每一个经不起逗弄的处子样难以控制地潮吹。男孩腿间的床垫已经滴了一小滩水，还在出汗。Bruce有些担心对方会脱水，缓慢抽出手指，他用已被堆在一旁的睡裤擦了擦对方屁股。  
Bruce准备清洁一下，去给男孩儿做静脉注射。Jason的手臂依然安静地垂着，乖顺地任他将静脉注射的针头推进血管里。Bruce解开柔软布料上的纽扣，检查青年的胸口，乳房并没有再变化，但乳尖翘起，像是在幻境里经历了无比下流的对待，奶孔都被吸得外翻。Jason似乎为身体的空虚而再次紧张起来，绷紧脚趾用抗拒地姿势对抗着被埋藏在心底最深处的欲望。Bruce最后犹豫了一瞬，他低头在昏迷的人额头印下个吻。关闭了无菌室的录像，揉搓一把自己已经硬的生疼的性器，终于跨上手术床。

令人无法拒绝的快感再次席卷上他，带着比之前的清晰的热烫感挤进他的身体。Jason踢了下小腿，随即被极强的力道压住。这团黑雾终于完成了对他身体的改造，此刻只沉迷于享受自己的造物了，深入到令人痛苦的触手从他体内消失了，连同叫他乳头疼痛的触须也一并退开。纯然的性交对被折磨已久的身体而言堪称抚慰，即使每一次被顶到阴道尽头，宫颈都酸胀得叫人大声呻吟。Jason仰头大口地喘气，他不怀疑自己发出了很多黏腻又下流的声音，或许还说了些脏话。这样毫无束缚的快乐让他放纵又痛苦，他怀疑自己会因为享受而被永恒放逐在这片虚空。我不能..Jason再一次嗅到了那个熟悉的须后水味道，他感觉到体内的硬物正锲而不舍地攻击那截紧窄的宫颈，而自己的身体无可控制地为他敞开。我不能这样，Jason想要大喊，他的感官逐渐清晰起来，感受到身体被弯折的酸痛和双腿上手掌的力道。充血的阴蒂被摁住揉搓，快感顺着下腹直接冲进他的脊柱与脑子里。不…Jason几乎要哭出来，他并不真的想要这样的身体，他是罗宾，是个战士，他需要足够强大才能留在那个男人身边，才能捏紧拳头把那个自大的没心肝的混蛋揍到墙里去。热烫的龟头挤过了宫颈，顶进新的体腔里。小巧的宫腔像个热烫的嘴，吮得Bruce腰眼发酸。他托着Jason的屁股，碾磨那个小小的馈赠，没顶的快感让他低吼出声。他爱死他的男孩儿无意识地嘟囔和呻吟了，在射精前他想要磨出更多来。Bruce侧头亲吻对方被他扛在肩头的小腿，加快速度捣弄Jason小巧的子宫，让对方随着他动作颤抖紧缩，小腹收紧。在射精的前一秒Bruce听到了他的男孩儿发出最清晰的一句呻吟。  
“滚出去！”Jason睁开了双眼，那里面满是血丝。他脸红得快要滴血，而Bruce正将精液灌进他身体最深处。

 

4.  
Bruce站在无菌室外，他正在冰敷自己破损的嘴角，明天还有一个需要出场的会议，他不能带着一个拳头的淤青。Jason正骂骂咧咧地往自己身上套睡衣，他还没有恢复正常，多次高潮的身体双腿无力，混着精液的黏腻体液顺着他新生的器官低落，从床边到他现在站着的地方，和裤子上。操，那个混蛋。Jason抬头看了眼室外那个模糊的黑色人影，脖子和耳后再一次羞得发烫。他颤抖着手把裤子套上，他要逃离这个鬼地方，这个…Jason愣了一下。重新解开自己上衣。  
“开门，我把你的衣服拿过来了。”冰敷结束并给自己上了药，Bruce重新回到无菌室门口，Jason还在里面。他有些担心地再次敲门催促，但里面的人这次连骂人的声音都没传出来。“回答我，Jason，不然我就进去了。”Bruce又等了两秒，随即去扭动门把。并没有上锁，Jason靠着床窝在地上，眼角通红地揪着胸前的衣服。他没有抗拒男人靠近，但也没准备交流。Bruce站在离他三步开外的地方，觉得自己像个恬不知耻站在现场的强奸犯，还得去问对方你现在觉得怎么样。两个人有些僵持地沉默着，Bruce暗自叹了口气，蹲下看他：“听我说，Jason…。”  
“还没有结束。”Jason低声咆哮着打断他，抬头恶狠狠地盯着对方，眼眶和鼻尖都已经泛红。Bruce愣了一下，站起去操作台：“你等一下，我现在联系Zatanna过来。”他才走到屏幕前，一个摔坏的头盔狠狠砸过来，在全新的屏幕上刮出一道痕迹。Jason急得手都在颤抖，冲他大喊：“别联系任何人！”  
年轻人站在无菌室门口，衣服胸前两块透着不自然地湿润，Bruce看着他胸口，抬手输入一长串密码暂时切断了蝙蝠洞的监控。Jason听到系统关闭监控的倒计时才缓慢走出来，低头回避对方的眼神，把自己摔进旁边的椅子里。Bruce想到了刚刚男孩儿下身的状况，看着自己常用的椅子，突然觉得喉咙有些紧。他们都没有谈论刚刚发生的事情，但很明显没人能不去想。Bruce努力让自己的行为显得正常不受影响，他半坐上Jason面前的桌子，伸手去解Jason扣到下巴的扣子。Jason缩了一下，但没有躲开，他继续低着头回避对方眼神，呼吸全喷在Bruce的手指上。  
Bruce用尽量轻的动作把他衣服拉开，微胀的乳房比普通男性的胸口饱满一些，乳尖挺立着，随着Jason压抑的呼吸节奏缓慢泌出乳汁，小白点缓慢聚成一滴，将落不落地悬在挺立的奶头上，滑过湿润的乳晕在顺着胸腹没入腰间的布料里。Jason的乳头有些肿，乳晕和四周带着指甲掐过和挤压的红痕。显然刚刚Jason一个人呆着的时候尝试过自己挤出奶，但没有成功。就在Bruce看着的时间里，第二滴乳汁又分泌了出来，低落在椅子坐垫上，被迅速地海绵质感吸走了。“挤不出来。”Jason自暴自弃地开口，他刚刚给自己粗暴挤奶的动作给得掉眼泪，导致乳腺现在也随着脉搏节奏胀痛。那看似饱满的乳肉不肯在挤压下喷出一丁点奶，却又一直源源不断地兀自滴落白汁。  
Bruce想要去抚摸他，但Jason显然不想让他这么做，他的眼神警惕地盯着Bruce的手指，似乎只要男人敢动，他就一口咬上去。“你等我一下，应该有能将它抽取出来的真空装置。”Bruce将他的衣服拉拢，离开桌面去准备器材。Jason没来由地从这冷淡里感到一阵委屈，这该归功于紊乱的激素，Jason尝试深呼吸来平复情绪，然后一个温暖的手掌落在他肩上。“在这儿等我回来，好吗？我已经封锁了蝙蝠洞，别人进不来。”

5

他后悔了。  
或者说他们俩都后悔了。  
Jason脱了上衣坐在方才的手术床上，那上面隐约的湿意令他不自觉地夹紧屁股。微肿的阴唇叫他更加坐立难安，不住变换坐姿。“别乱动。”Bruce扶着玻璃罩，Jason的乳肉被吸的泛红，乳汁滴落的速度却没有预想中的快。“疼？”Jason没有回答，只是努力挺直腰背，让Bruce继续。该死，他本来以为用工具解决吸奶的过程能相对不那么尴尬。Jason握紧拳头，短短的指甲几乎抠进自己掌心里。他的乳头被吸得很疼，机械的力量缺乏柔性。Bruce同样没觉得好受，不去接触对方身体没有如预想中的轻松，他还是硬了。年轻人被冰冷的器械固定在这里，二次发育的乳腺源源不断地滴出乳汁，这画面火辣得让人移不开眼。但年轻的乳尖被吸得有些充血，Bruce没等到回答，只好自己判断着拉开了真空气阀。Jason在玻璃罩取下的瞬间颤抖了一下，的确很疼，他能看到自己肿起的乳尖出现了充血后的小点。他相信Bruce也看到了，他别过头扫了一眼桌上的瓶子，那里面可能只有不足一百毫升的白汁，但他的胸口还在胀痛，乳肉却受不了第二次取榨了。  
男人迅速处理了桌上的器材，显然他也发现了：“如果你愿意的话，我们可能得…”“好。”Jason极快地打断了他，他不能让男人继续说下去了，忍受涨奶的疼痛浪费他太多的力气，没有精力再去夹紧双腿了。  
Jason向后挪了挪屁股，分开腿好让男人站得离自己近些。他闭上眼，反而叫对方舌头卷上的触感更加明晰。操，Jason收紧下颌咬住牙关，把呻吟硬生生收成闷哼。Bruce将手扶上对方后腰，泛着薄汗的年轻人身体在他掌心轻颤。Bruce侧过头，用舌尖碾过那颗被折腾了一夜的乳头，用齿列抵着乳晕尝试着一点点增加吸吮的力道。他单手轻抚另一只乳房，手指在乳肉上打转，试图让因为疼痛而紧张的人放松，好叫里面的液体顺着奶孔溢出。“Bruce…”Jason微微蜷缩身体，下巴搁在对方头顶。他才被改变的身体异常敏感，只刚刚那一下，下身的水已经先与乳汁淌了出来，浸润覆在穴口的干净布料，带来细密又磨人的痒。被唤到名字的男人并没有停下，他隔着裤子将空着的手压上对方胯间。他当然知道对方需要什么，靠得太近，Bruce几乎能闻到对方腿间淌出的热液的味道。他用手指碾过阴蒂，隔着布料搔刮小孔，将手指轻轻顶进去，抚慰对方渴求的雌穴。他口中的动作也没有停下，Jason忍不住揪住男人短短的发，来缓解浑身上下难以抗拒的快感，他夹紧男人的手，闭拢双腿示意他用力一点。  
Bruce索性拉开他腰带，再次抚摸上那个被干得红肿的肉缝。Jason为这清醒时的第一次接触猛得颤抖，一股热流从他乳尖喷出，直直打在Bruce舌根。Jason看着对方喉头一滚，将那魔法造就的羞耻液体吞了下去。淡腥的乳液只在Bruce的口腔中过了一小部分味蕾，但男人并不觉得自己抗拒这个。“你不该…操。”Jason忍不住叫出声，吞进对方手指的时候觉得眼角发烫，他努力把自己过于放纵的感情咽下，换出一声压不下的哽咽。操，他为对方带来的快感感到难受，在他体内熟练动作的手指像是在展现他有多偏爱女人，多么熟悉女人的身体并把她们有效率地送上高潮。自己该死的欲望，可悲的魔法结果，这一切都怪Bruce，他该死的放荡私生活，他该死的窗帘，他该死的女伴，他个该死的直男…。  
乳头上的压迫感停顿了一下，Bruce直起身来看了他一眼。这让Jason怀疑自己刚刚把那些话给说了出来，但对方只是换了方向，含住他另一个乳头。下身不住抽插的手指让Jason向后仰，好露出更多空间来方便动作。享受着爱抚身体让吸奶的过程简单很多，Bruce从善如流地移动手掌，好托着后仰的Jason不会因为脱力而直接躺倒。口腔比机械好用很多，唇齿的碾磨照顾下最后一道乳汁很快也涌进Bruce口腔，被他尽数咽下。Jason也在同一时间被Bruce熟练指奸送上高潮，从头到尾被照抚的性器也射在裤子里。Jason低头看到自己精液滴在男人的手背上，后者并没有什么表情，Jason突然羞愤地抬腿踢上他肩膀，让男人的手指离开自己小穴。  
距离重新拉开，Jason觉得现在比刚刚更加尴尬。他拉了拉自己衣服，但红肿敏感的乳头被布料蹭得发疼。他不确定自己该不该道谢，或许该道歉？对方的确是个直男，但是自己的状况让他不得不…  
Bruce想要装作没有看到自己手指上的体液，那里还沾着自己上一次射进去的精液。他下身硬得难受，但Jason的表情再次恢复到了不想交流的状态，Bruce觉得自己应该给他多一点时间一个人待会儿。“至少留一晚上，明天早上如果魔法解除了再离开。”Bruce尝试让对话跳过这两场混乱的性爱，好让男孩好受些：“你先去洗个澡，我把这里收拾一下。然后上楼。”  
Jason从手术床上下来，抓着旁边的毛巾就进了淋浴隔间。他想到幻觉里那个模糊不清的黑影，他离开了那个幻境，但混沌不清的模糊黑影依然捉不住。一只模糊的蝙蝠，Jason在水流中搓洗自己身体，忍不住骂出声。  
“...死直男。”

Bruce刚刚恢复蝙蝠洞的监控，顶着硬得发疼的下身有些诧异地回头看了看淋浴间的人影。或许明天早上他们能好好谈谈性向的问题。


End file.
